Rebirth of a Legend
by Strawhat1210
Summary: The descendants of the Legendary Straw Hat Pirates sail the ocean on their own adventure. Story takes places multiple generations after the events of the canon story. Just a little something I'm writing for fun. Hope you enjoy. Mostly OC cast.


**A/N:** Ok so this is a story idea that I've had floating around in my head for the past few days. Could be bad, could be great, we'll find out together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! P.S. for those of you who may have read my Mina x Deku stories fic, thank you very much and rest assured that will be continued.

Anyway, onto the fic.

 _Shortly after the breakup of The Strawhat Pirates (7 months)_

"You really think it'll be safe here Franky? The South Blue is easily accesible by Marines and other Govt. Officials." A red haired woman with a pinwheel tattoo on her arm asks to her companion as they sail under the oceans surface thanks to a special coating on their ship. She was navigating in lower light than normal given thier depth.

A man of tall, muscular stature walks up to the helm from the deck that he was sitting on. "Trust me Nami. Not even the celestial dragons know about this cove. The Sunny will be safe here for as long as we decide to leave her." He says with a tear in his eye. He was sad that their adventures had come to an end. Although he was elated that they had all survived to pass on the tale.

Franky and Nami were the Shipwright and Navigator respectively of the notorious Strawhat Pirates. Criminals wanted by the world government for nothing more than living their lives as they saw fit, as well as getting in the way when the Marines tried to not be the good guys they claimed to be. They were currently hiding away their ship, The Thousand Sunny, to avoid it's dismantling in case their Captain ever made the call to get back out on the sea.

Monkey D. Luffy had done exactly what he had set out to do. With his crew at his side he conqured the Grand Line and became Pirate King just as his predecessor Gol D. Roger had done long before him.

The journey hadn't been without loss though. They had lost friends along the way. His brother Portgas D. Ace, his captain Edward Newgate, also know by the moniker Whitebeard, their Mink friend, Pedro, and even his longest friend Red Haired Shanks had also fallen. That had been a difficult loss for the entire crew, even those who hadn't met Shanks until recently.

After reaching Raftel, the last Island in the Grand Line, Luffy had dsicovered One Piece, the fabled treasure that Gol D. Roger had sent every pirate in the world after at his execution all those years ago. Gratuitous amounts of gold, silks, jewels, and other valuables the likes of which none of them had ever seen before.

After splitting the spoils to the crew (With a little extra to satiate Nami's greed of course) the crew went their separate ways. Luffy had gone to Amazon Lilly, land of the Kuja Pirates. Everyone and their brother knew that he'd be safe there. Pirate Empress Boa Hancock would see to that personally. No one would hurt her dear Luffy while she was around. Soon after, the world was shocked to learn that Boa Hancock had gone from Pirate Empress, to Pirate Queen, after finally roping Luffy into marrying her. Not only did Luffy accomplish his goal, his entire crew had made their dreams reality.

Roronoa Zoro had become the worlds strongest swordsman after a week long duel with Hawk-Eye Mihawk. Not only did Zoro take his title, but after Mihawk passed from injuries sustained in the fight, Zoro took his island as well. It was here that Nami had left to after checking on her village.

Nami completed her map shortly after finding Raftel. The most detailed map of the world that anybody had ever seen. Details so deep that you could even navigate the depths of the ocean in coated ships, just as she was currently doing right now. After checking on her village and dropping off a hefty sum to them, she went to Kuraigana Island to be with Zoro. They had been together ever since he almost died in battle against Kaido back in Wano Kingdom.

Sanji Vinsmoke finally found the all blue. Along with his newlywed wife Pudding Charlotte, they discovered the mythical sea in the dead center of one of Nami's maps of the New World. Fish from all four seas giving Sanji endless material to cook with at his new restaurant that he had opened up. His connections to the Germa now public knowledge as well as Puddings own "Connections," they didn't see much trouble come their way and lived fairly peacefully.

Tony Tony Chopper along with Trafalgar D. Water Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, became the worlds most renowned Doctor and Surgeon team the world had ever seen. With the help of Law Chopper had found cures to diseases that nobody even knew existed. They lived out the rest of Choppers life in Drum Kingdom where patients would come from all over the world to seek their help. Sadly though the Human Human Fruit didn't raise the little reindeers lifespan when it gave him Human itelligence.

Nico Robin had uncovered the message of The Poneglyphs and discovered the secrets behind The Void Century. Secrets that had The World Govt. after her since she was a girl, now discovered by her. After learning that knowledge, she had decided to preserve it so that it wouldn't be lost again. After that she met up with Franky at Water 7 and they were together ever since.

Speaking of Franky, he had sailed his dream ship. The Sunny was everything he could've ever asked for when he designed it. Going through The New World, 3 Yonko fights, and the World Govt. coming down on them. He had built the perfect ship, and now he was hiding that ship away, possibly to never be sailed upon again.

Brook met Laboon again, Jinbei served his Captain throughout the rest of his voyage and Carrot got the adventure at sea that she had wanted and more. The sheer struggle and success that they had experienced made hiding this ship all that much more bitter-sweet.

"This place certainly is well hidden. We're surfacing now." Nami called out to Franky who had been standing over near the Figurehead where their Captain currently sat thinking back on their adventures. He knew they could handle this themselves but he absolutely demanded that he come along, even knowing he had to get back through the water.

Franky tapped Luffy on the shoulder relaying Nami's message. He didn't say a word but put his signature Straw hat on his head and standing up. Taking a look at his surroundings he saw the hiding place where his ship would rest.

They had emerged into a large cavern a few miles below the surface of the ocean. A large air pocket inside so tight that no outside light could come in from anywhere. However the area was still illuminated by various glowing plants that gave the cavern a dim blue glow.

Over to the side Franky had set up a lift for the ship that would keep her out of the water. He had come here a few times before hand to set everything up after her had found it. The top of the cave was about 3 miles below the surface so this place was hard to find and easy to access. The only person who had the exact marked coordinates for the ship was Nami, and she would take that location to her grave later on.

"So this is the place huh Franky?" Luffy asks rhetorically as he exits the ship to help raise it. As it lifts out of the water he finds it hard to not be a little choked up. Looking over at his crewmates shows that they both were feeling the same way. After securing the ship Luffy hopped back on board one last time. Walking up to his signature seat at the head of the Lion he removed his hat and sets it down on the ship. "You stay here as well. Just like the last time we disappeard. Maybe we'll be back someday." He speaks to the hat that had been with him his whole life.

He didn't know how safe this place actually was, but he trusted his shipwright. He took a few minutes to have one last look around the place before hopping back off the ship. Heading back to Franky and Nami he boards the small sub like vessel they had prepared ahead of time so they could leave. As of their departure, the Strawhat Pirates would never sail again. They all went their separate ways and spread their tales through their own families as they all lived their lives.

 _Present day - 4 generations later:_

On a small thieves island in the South Blue, a black market is thriving. If something worth having came available it usually came through here. The alleys were bustling with Pirates, Bounty Hunters, and Killers alike all looking for something of valuee to them. The Marines often came through here looking for specific individuals but often left empty handed. A couple Marines aren't going to fair too well against an island full of outlaws after all.

A woman of above average height walks through the alleys hidden under a cloak. She was looking for someone who was supposedly hiding out in one of the bazaars on this island. She'd searched a few of them already to no avail. She kept her eyes open for any signs of trouble as she made her way into what appeard to be a local bar.

Various conversations could be heard as she made her way to a seat in the front corner of the building. Needing a moment to rest before she continued her search.

"It's hard to imagine that a theif could get by unnoticed in an island full of them. You figure somebody would be able to spot the behavior." She heard someone say a couple tables away from her catching her attention. Looking over she sees a few pirates sitting at a table drinking.

The one who just spoke was wearing a red jacket and pants and had a scar down the left side of his neck. Looking further he appeared to be missing a hand as nothing was sticking out of his left sleeve.

Sitting across from him was a larger man in a tattered grey shirt and black trousers. He had a what was either a tattoo or paint of a skull over his face.

"Whoever it was stole everything! We had thousands of beli on that ship!" Another voice says with restrained anger and a slur to his voice. He gave off more of a fearsome vibe so she took him for the Captain among them. He was wearing only a pair of brown pants leaving a large tattoo of a Jolly Roger in the shape of a shark on his back. She had recognized this as the mark of the Sharktooth Pirates, a small gang that have taken up activity in this part of the blue.

'Got by completely unnoticed huh?' She thinks to herself as she gets up and approaches the table.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You see, I happen to be looking for someone just as impressive as the one you're talking about." She says without a hint of fear, sitting down at their table and throwing her arm around the Captain as if they were old buddies.

The two cronies grew even deeper scowls than the ones they were currently wearing. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to right now? If you're with the person that stole from us then that means we have a bone to pick with you as well." The Captain spoke from beside her.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for any trouble, and no I'm not with them, at least not yet. They may not even be who I'm looking for." She says letting out a little chuckle. "Besides, you guys don't seem that tough to me." She says waving a hand as if there was nothing to be worried about.

This was the wrong thing to say as the one with the skull on his face lunged at the woman, his hand now turned into a blade that resembled a cutlass. Before anyone could react she had stood up grabbing the mans wrist and pulling it forward into their captains chest before punching the attacker in the back of the head knocking him out cold. The third runs screaming out of the bar, she assumed to call for backup.

Standing over the gasping captain she leans down pushing the blade in further. A large, toothy, happy grin spread across her face. "I told you I didn't want any trouble. Now, are you going to tell me what you know?" She asks looking into his eyes that were glaring at her with pure rage before spitting blood in her face.

Letting out a long sigh she lifts him up and throws him through the front window of the place. Wiping her face off she walks up to the bar. "Sorry about that. i told them I didn't want any trouble. This should fix the window." She says to the bartender before handing him a stack of money. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what they were saying would you?"

Bartender looks at her and says "There is talk of a guy going around stealing from the other thieves. Get's stolen items back from the people that stole them. Supposedly he had brown hair with green colored ends." She gets up and thanks him beofre leaving the bar.

She had searched for a few hours before deciding that he wasn't here either and decided to move on to the next area. making her way towards the exit of the town she noticed someone darting thorugh an alley. Taking off after the person she noticed two pistols on his hips. Speeding up to close the distance she's about to lunge at him when he jumps from wall to wall and getting to the rooftops and taking off.

"Slippery bastard." She says as she takes off from below rounding the corner. Seeing the direction he's heading she takes off down the next ally, knocking over sales displays and pushing past bystanders as she sprints after her mark. Getting ahead of him ahe gets to the end of the alley and starts jumping up on the walls and grabbing his ankle as he jumps the gap she's at in his attempt to escape.

Flipping with him in her grip she throws him down to the ground. Landing with a loud cough the man grips at his chest as he tries to regain his breath. She notices that he ha s the same hairstyle the bartender stated, brown with green ends. On the left side of his chest was a tattoo of a tangerine with the leaf on the stem being replaced with the symbol for Beli.

The girls cloak had flown off during the flip reavealing the girl to have long jet black hair tied into a braid that reached the bottom of her waist. There were two streaks of hair with gold clips at the end that came down and framed her face. She had her chest wrapped in bandages and was wearing a long open black jacket with form fitting jeans of matching color.

Picking him up off the ground she says "Relax, I'm not here to take anything you've stolen. However, I'm looking for someone and you happen to look just like the guy." Setting him down she continues. "So tell me, are you Soren?"

His eyes widen for a split second before going back to a serious look. "Sorry, you got the wrong guy. Now if you don't intend to stop me I'll be on my way." Pushing past her he starts to make his way into the crowd.

"You are so full of shit!" She exclaims as she reaches out for his shoulder only to be instantly met with a pistol in her face. "I said I'm not the guy you're looking for lady!" He says as his finger begins to squeeze the trigger. In an instant the woman pushes th gun to the side grabbing his arm and pinning him on the ground.

Struggling against her hold he grunts out "Who even are you lady?" He keeps struggling to break free.

Holding him with little effort she laughs and says "Glad you asked! The names Monkey D. Raven. I'm a Pirate."

 **AN.** There's Chapter 1 down. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It'll take me awhile to get the next chapter ready so I'm not sure when it'll be up. So be sure to follow this story if you enjoyed it and let me know what you like or don't like. I only write for fun but that doesn't mean I don't want to improve. I'd rather be a decent amateur than a bad one XD. Anyways, until next time. BYE!


End file.
